1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus optically reads an original image, displays the read image, and records the read image on a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, an electronic filing system has been known as one apparatus of this kind. As shown in FIG. 11, the is conventional electronic filing system comprises an image reading apparatus for reading an original image, a recording apparatus for recording the read image, a display apparatus for displaying the read image or the recorded image, a printer apparatus for printing such an image on a recording paper, and an operation board for controlling these apparatuses.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional system, since the apparatuses are independently arranged, for example, when the original image is inputted by the image reading apparatus, it could not be confirmed or ascertained whether the image is being read correctly or not, during the reading operation. Therefore, since it must be ascertained whether the image was correctly read after the reading of the image is completed, if the images included in a number of originals should be inputted, there arises a problem that the capacity of the memory must be increased accordingly. Further, since an operator must turn around between the reading apparatus and the display everytime, he will feel uncomfortable during the operation. In addition, the system requires a large installation space, and, accordingly, the installation site of the system is limited.